Sayward
by hyrulian girl
Summary: A random mixture of characters. You'll see what happens...


Sayward: Da da dadada da DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today's the day I make a random type thingy!!!!!

silence

Sayward: Yep…today's the day…

Link: Sayward? What are u doing?

Sayward: gasp Link!

Link: What?

Sayward: Buffalo…

Link: 0.o

Sayward: Link!!!!!! U have to be random with me!!!!!!!!!!!

Link: Why?

Sayward: Cuz I said.

Shippo: I like being random. It's fun.

Sayward: Aw Shippo!!! U r so cute!

Shippo: I'm the sexiest dude around.

Arnold: No your not cuth I am!

Shippo: U did it with your dog.

Arnold: Heh?

Sayward: Shippo quit making lies.

Naruto: No it's true!!

Arnold: No it ith not!!! I never did that u thstupid mofo!

Naruto: What????!!!!!!!

Link: Mofo? 0.o

Sayward: Don't ask…

Sango: Whoa…dudes…

Link: Why does everyone keep pooping out of nowhere?

silence (again)

Link: I mean popping!!!

Sayward: Heh…he said pooping…

Arnold: I'm thtill the hot one.

Sango: I'm sober dudes!

Zelda: You're retarded Sango!!!

Sayward: gasp Your majesty Princess Zelda!! bows

Zelda: My camel ran off so I had to come here.

Sayward: I say we all go to a picnic and act gay!!!

Link: That sounds great Sayward!

Shippo: Yeah. I'm there. And we can go because nothing bad's gonna happen today. Naraku's on vacation.

Narrator: So they all went on a picnic. But what Sayward, Link and Shippo didn't know was that Naraku was planning to capture Sayward. Again.

Naraku: Wow! This plan I came up with to steal Sayward is perfect!

Kagura: What the heck are you talking about? It was my plan you gay wad. I thought it up so it's mine. Oh, and, you did it with Hakudoshi.

Naraku: Hey, I only did it with Hakudoshi once and I don't wanna talk about it.

Kanna: Will you two shut up! We already know Naraku did it with Hakudoshi. Anyway, let's go get Sayward!

Narrator: Uh oh! This looks like trouble for our favorite Pokemon heroes. Will they be able to overcome it?

Sayward: Hey? When did this become Pokemon?

Narrator: 2 seconds ago.

Sayward: What?!

Shippo: Say your line Sayward!!

Sayward: Oh, right. clears throat Wow! This is a nice picnic! Look at all the food!!!

Link: Yeah the food is good. Oh, and Shippo, I have a question I wanna ask you.

Shippo: Yeah? What's the question??

Link: reads on in script

Sayward: whispers Link! Say your lines!!!

Link: takes one look at the audience (Zelda, Arnold, Sango and Naruto) and drops his script and walks off

Sayward: Uh….It seems that Link has dropped out of the play! Who wants to do his part?

Arnold: raises hand Pick me!

Sayward: Alright! Come on up here!

Narrator: Going on now…

Arnold: reads script Do you want to have a thexual intercourthe with me?

Shippo: What? No way! You freak! You pervert!!

Arnold: Oh, come on Thippo. You know you want thome of thith booty. You want it dontcha?

Narrator: Shippo didn't have time to respond to that though, because suddenly Naraku, Kagura and Kanna appeared.

Naraku: Hahaha! It is us, Team Poobah!

Kagura: Prepare for trouble!

Naraku: And make it double!

Sayward: Will you two shut the fetch up! We already knew you were gonna say that.

Kagura: That's not what your momma said last night!

Arnold: Will you two thut up! You're gay!

Naraku: Mind your manners Arnold. This time were actually going to get Sayward.

Kagura: Yeah!

Sayward: Cut the crap!!

Kanna: Meowth! Shut up! Sayward, this time you're going down. You see…we biochemically engineered our own Pokeman.

Sayward:?

Kanna: I mean mon. PokeMON. Wait, did I just say Meowth??

Naraku: Yeah! You're goin down. The Pokemon we made is stronger than all your Pokemons combined!!

Sayward: Oh really??? What's his name?

Kagura: Yeah you're goin down and his names Rootor! GOOO ROOTOR! throws pokeball

Rootor: Arrgh. I'm Rootor and I will destroy u all. Arg.

Sayward: Oh my gosh! He's huge!

Arnold: Don't worry Thayward! I'll handle rootor for you. GOOO OATMEAL!!!!!!

Oatmeal: Roar. I'm Oatmeal. Roar.

Kagura: Rootor can beat Oatmeal no problem! Rootor, do that attack I can't remember the name of!!!

Arnold: Oatmeal! Do your marthmallow attack!!!!

pow kick snuff

Oatmeal: Roar. I'm dead.

Arnold: Oatmeal!!!! NOOOOO!!!!! starts sobbing

Naraku: Hahahahaha! Good job Rootor! You killed Oatmeal! Hahahaha! Oatmeal is dead. Now who else wants to fight Rootor? Ha ha!

Shippo: I'll fight Rootor next. Hmm, which Pokemon should I use? I know! GOOO Retard!!!

Retard: Arg. I'm RETARD! And I need an aspirin.

Shippo: Retard? What're you doing out here? Oh, yeah. I called you out. Well I hope Rootor kills you, you piece of crap!

Naraku: Quickly, Rootor do your tomato attack to Retard!!

kick snuff kick

Retard: Look I'm dead!!!! I need an aspirin because I have no head!!!

Shippo: Woo. Retards dead. Yay. Wahoo.

Kagura: Yeah, nice job Rootor! Yeah! You see, Rootor is very strong. Yeah!!

Sayward: I guess I'll fight Rootor next.

Little Link jumps onstage

Sayward: -Aw!!! He's sooo cute!!!-

L. Link: Sayward I'll be your Pokemon!!

Sayward: Yay! hands Link a script I pick Little Link to fight! GOOO Link!!!

L. Link: Hey, I'm Link I'm retarded.

Naraku: Rootor! Do your gummy bear attack!!

pow kick kick

L. Link: Hey I'm dead. I'm retarded.

Sayward: Oh no! Links dead! Wait a minute, how are you guys gonna capture Rootor now?

Kanna: She's right. Let's run away like cowards.

Sayward: But Link is still dead!

Narrator: Luckily, there happened to be someone nearby who could bring Pokemon back to life. Who was it you ask?

Sango: I'd rather not find out.

Backpack: It's- a- me!! Backpack, the ultimate ruler over you losers!

Narrator: Yes. It's Backpack. So he brought Link back to life. Needless to say, Sayward was thrilled.

Sayward: Hooray Link! Lets go make out- stops suddenly, then looks up in surprise I have to make out with Link???!!!!

audience gasps

Naraku: What?!

Narrator: Or a simple kiss would do.

Sayward: -Aw well. He's cute anyway- kisses link on the cheek

L. Link: blushes

Naruto: How come he didn't bring back the other Pokemon?

Shippo: I don't want to bring Retard back to life. He's gay. Why did I have to play a girl?

Sango: Because, cross dresser!!

Shippo: Cross dresser? eyes fill with tears

Zelda: Aw! Poor Shippo! cradles Shippo

Backpack: You all have to shut up!

Sayward: Why don't u shut up you retard!!

Backpack: I hate you Sayward…

Sayward: And you always will.

Melon: I'm a melon!

Sasuke: comes up not caring and eats the melon

Melon: AAAAAHHHH!!!

Sayward: Sasuke!!! Now all we need is Sakura.

L. Link: Hey. I'm still retarded.

Sayward: Uh…Link? We're done with the play. You can stop now.

Retard: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I've come to eat u all!!!

everyone screams, except Sasuke, who is still devouring Mr. Melon

Backpack: You're all gay!!

Sasuke: looks at backpack evilly Oh am I? starts beating up Backpack

Sayward: Yeah! Go Sasuke!!

Sango: yep…still sober…

Naruto: and retarded.

Backpack: That was worse then that time I challenged Inuyasha to a farting contest.

Sayward: ah…good times…good times…and smelly…

Inuyasha: Yeah we totally stunk up Saywards house. That was bad, man.

Sayward : where'd u come from?

Inuyasha: the reading rainbow.

everyone starts singing the reading rainbow theme song except Sasuke…u know hes too cool for that…

Link: This is more pathetic then that time I played marco polo with Helen keller…

flash back

link and Helen keller are in a pool

Helen: stares blankly

Link: Marco? Marco? Marco? Marco? Marco?

end flashback

Link: My life is being wasted by idiots who can't even defend their own kingdom…

Sayward: Link! Have you met my saber toothed man eating moose tiger, Foofoocuddlypoops? holds up ffcp

Ffcp: Meow!!!!

Link: That's a cat…

Sayward: Oh…then where's…? looks behind shoulder

Sasuke: Wtf, mate?

Sayward: Oh. There he is!!!

Everyone: 0.0 SAYWARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THAT??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayward: This…is Foofoocuddleypoops!!!! My saber toothed man eating moose tiger!!!

Naruto: Is that really your pet?

Sayward: Yep. I'm totally cereal, man.

Zelda: How come it doesn't eat you?

Sayward: He only eats guys. That's why he's called man- eating!

all the guys run for their lives

Sayward: Fetch! . 

Sango: um…that means link'll get eaten too…

Sayward: Uh oh.

Zelda: He's too cute to get eaten.

Sayward: Yeah.

Sango: and inuyasha'll probably kill him.

Sayward: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'll kill inu first!!!! runs after the guys

Zelda: So violent…

Sango: Indeed…

Zelda: Where'd my camel go?

Sango: Still SOBER YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

THE END

Backpack: That was gay.

Sayward: Your gay!

Backpack: You wasted my life.

Sayward: I'm gonna END your life!!!! attacks Backpack

Well, stick around for the sequal!!!

Backpack: There's a sequal? Great…

Sayward: Shut the heck up, you stupid limey!


End file.
